


Abusado

by Jude_Melody



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Todo mundo carrega algum peso em suas costas, mas o de Steve não tinha nada de metafórico naquela inusitada ocasião.





	Abusado

**Author's Note:**

> “Os Vingadores” pertence à Marvel. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Dedico esta história à Camy-chan, pois eu era uma pessoa inocente e feliz que shippava Tony x Pepper até ela me convencer a escrever uma Stony.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ele não entenderia o significado da palavra “abusado” nem mesmo se ela virasse um ser humano e acenasse para ele. Mas, pensando bem, Stark era a própria personificação da bendita. Entrou na sala de treinamentos como quem não quer nada, segurando a caneca de “Melhor Cientista do Mundo” em uma das mãos e o computador na outra, olhou ao seu redor, passando rápido pelos infinitos bancos e cadeiras, e por fim deteve-se na superfície branca e levemente úmida que eram as costas de Steve.  
— E aí, Cap? — cumprimentou, levantando a caneca. — Está um dia lindo na fora. Por que não sai para tomar sorvete?  
— Stark? — O Rogers interrompeu as flexões por um breve instante e encarou o outro por baixo do suor que escorria de sua testa. — Você também está aqui.  
— Mas tem a imagem de uma praia no meu tablet — rebateu Tony, mostrando a tela. — Full HD. É como se eu estivesse lá.  
Steve balançou a cabeça e retomou os exercícios. Concentrado na contagem, só percebeu os movimentos de Stark quando sentiu o peso em suas costas. Estancou, braços esticados, com os músculos inchados pingando suor. Tentou virar o rosto, mas tudo o que via era uma silhueta escura. O som dos dedos na tela alcançou seus ouvidos.  
— Você está em cima de mim? — perguntou, indignado.  
— Prefere trocar, Cap?  
Tamanha naturalidade merecia um safanão em resposta. Steve agradeceu por Tony não poder enxergar seu rosto corado. E não era de suor.  
— Está me atrapalhando, Stark.  
O abusado fez um som estranho, como um alarme indicando um erro.  
— Resposta errada, Capitão. Eu estou aprimorando o seu treinamento. Mais peso, mais esforço. Agora, vamos, lá. Mais cem flexões.  
— Vou te jogar para o lado — ameaçou o Rogers.  
— Ah, melhor não. Este café está um pouco quente, entende? Acaba de sair da máquina.  
— Faça. Como. Quiser — grunhiu Steve, retomando os exercícios pela segunda vez.  
Após alguns minutos, Tony levantou-se e saiu da sala. Um suspiro de alívio escapou dos lábios de Rogers. Ou talvez fosse apenas um lamento. Por mais que negasse, no fundo ele gostava da companhia daquele milionário filantropo metido a besta.  
— Ei, Cap!  
— Ah... — Ele parou novamente, os braços esticados. — Isso só pode ser brincadeira.  
— Trouxe rosquinhas. Você quer?  
O cheiro invadiu suas narinas, doce, açucarado. Contra o seu desejo, a saliva acumulou-se dentro da boca. Steve ergueu o rosto, fitando Stark.  
— Gostoso — murmurou Tony.  
Exatamente a palavra em que o Capitão estava pensado. A respeito das rosquinhas, caramba!  
— Não, obrigado. Depois eu como alguma coisa.  
— Depois as rosquinhas terão acabado. — Ao menos foi isso que Tony pareceu dizer com a boca cheia de doce.  
— Então, eu saio para comprar um sorvete! — ralhou o Rogers.  
Ele fez um esforço mental para lembrar o número no qual parara.  
— Mil duzentos e um... Mil duzentos e dois... Mil duzentos e...  
Quase estremeceu. Sentiu o peso de Stark mais uma vez em as suas costas. E o abusado fazia jus a seu nome. Acomodou-se folgadamente contra o corpo de Steve, descendo até sua bunda ficar quase encostada na do Capitão. Apoiou os pés atrás de seus joelhos. Moveu-se um pouquinho, como um gato que se aconchega em seu dono. E mordeu outra rosquinha.  
— Até quando pretende ficar aí? — indagou Steve, exasperado.  
— Até quando pretende treinar? — rebateu o outro.  
Não havia possibilidade de diálogo. Steve simplesmente desistiu de argumentar e tentou não pensar muito naquela bunda tão quentinha contra seu corpo. Digo, naquele cheiro adocicado tão perto de si.  
De repente, uma música suave preencheu o cômodo. Tons sublimes, angelicais que aos poucos descambaram para um pop adolescente qualquer. Steve reconheceu as vozes. Reconheceu a letra.  
— Isso aí é a abertura de My Little Pony?  
— Ssssh! — fez Tony. — O episódio já começou.  
Se havia um momento apropriado para girar o corpo de súbito, derrubando Stark, o momento era aquele. Mas Steve jamais poderia interromper outro homem em sua atividade mais sagrada: assistir a seu programa favorito. Ele próprio via-se enfeitiçado por aquelas maravilhas. As cores, as músicas, a voz incrível de Rainbow Dash... Não, não, não! Ele gostava dos seriados investigativos. Sim! Eram maravilhosos!  
Por mais que Steve nunca entendesse nada.  
Ele continuou as flexões, mas já não estava mais contando. Sua mente era silêncio. Até que:  
— Espere um pouco. Não conheço esse episódio!  
— Não deveria estar contando, Capitão? — provocou Stark.  
— Eu... perdi a conta.  
— Mil duzentos e vinte e três...  
— Ah, cale a boca! — Steve tentou virar o rosto para trás. — Você está assistindo à nova temporada? Não é justo. Eu vou receber um monte de spoilers.  
— Mil duzentos e vinte e quatro...  
Steve suspirou. O jeito era não prestar atenção no episódio. Mas a voz de Rainbow Dash...  
— Acho que vou para a praia agora.  
Stark levou quase um segundo para inferir as consequências daquela afirmação.  
— O quê?  
E lá se foi Tony de encontro ao chão. Usou os braços para aparar a queda, protegendo seu rosto. Apple Jack soltou um “ai” quando o tablet deslizou pelo chão.  
— Isso não foi nada delicado, Cap.  
Steve esfregava o rosto, limpando o suor. Fitou Stark de soslaio, a mão na testa.  
— O quê?  
— Vamos tomar sorvete, então. — Tony pegou o tablet de volta e o guardou debaixo do braço.  
— Eu não te convidei! — reclamou Steve.  
— Por sua conta. — Ignorando-o por completo, Stark deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro. E então se afastou, cantarolando a abertura do desenho.  
— Você é muito abusado sabia?  
Finalmente a palavra escapara de seus lábios. Steve guardara-a por todos aqueles minutos, mas já estava farto daquele jogo. Encarou o Stark, que estava parado diante da porta. Este apenas virou o rosto para o Capitão, os lábios levemente abertos.  
— A amizade é mágica — disse, sem nenhuma razão aparente.  
Abusado coisíssima nenhuma! Stark era a personificação da idiotice.


End file.
